Information can be organized as a hierarchy in many different situations. For example, products from a manufacturer and/or components of such products can be structured as a tree where each node except a root node has a parent node.
When tree information is to be displayed at a client device, an approach called “lazy load” is sometimes used. For example, a lazy load can mean that only the part(s) of the tree that are currently to be visible are actually retrieved from the server. That is, for any parent node that is currently not expanded, its child nodes are not retrieved. If and when the parent node is expanded, the lazy load retrieves the child node(s). However, lazy load may require that the server side is aware of the hierarchical nature of the information, and further filtering of the retrieved nodes may not be provided.